


Free Range

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray knows what dogs are like, that you have to watch them and make sure the rugs don't get eaten and the turtle doesn't get turned into lunch. He knows that dogs think they're people, and people, as Fraser has repeated repeatedly, come and go as they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Range

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts), [nos4a2no9](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nos4a2no9).



Ray loves his partner, but there are moments—not many, but a few—that he really hates that damn wolf.

Ray knows what dogs are like, that you have to watch them and make sure the rugs don't get eaten and the turtle doesn't get turned into lunch. He knows that dogs think they're people, and people, as Fraser has repeated repeatedly, come and go as they please.

But nobody should be expected to leave the windows open in August in Chicago. It's some sort of demonic punishment, he's pretty sure. Ray lays sweating, with Fraser sprawled over most of the bed in his boxers, snoring. It's three in the morning, they'll need to be up for work at seven, and the stupid wolf is still out running around fuck knows where. Ray shuts the damn window, turns the AC up, and throws himself onto the couch to watch QVC until he finally dozes off in the gray haze of way-too-early-in-the-morning.

The next day Fraser and Dief aren't speaking to him, and for a couple of hours Ray's actually grateful—it's nice to be able to take a nap at his desk. Plus he gets to eat his own lunch, without anybody stealing his fries or grumbling about the amount of mustard he puts on a burger.

After work, though, Fraser and Dief head back to the Consulate. They haven't done that since April, when Ray grabbed Fraser by the buttons and dragged him into the supply closet. Ray meant to duck out of Stella's warpath, but Fraser took it as an invitation and they hadn't looked back.

Ray spends another night on the blissfully cold couch, and then forty bucks on imported pemmican and another three hundred on a contraption that he scrawls "wolf door" on in red marker.


End file.
